Command line interface (CLI) applications are widely used to issue commands to execute computer operations using one or more inputs/parameters. CLI applications are typically preferred by advance computer users since they can provide a more concise and powerful means to control a program or operating system. As an example, CLI applications may be used to deploy various processing components of a computing infrastructure. The execution of CLI applications to deploy these processing components may be complex since one or more processing components of the computing infrastructure may have to be first deployed before other processing components can be deployed. In particular, information from previously deployed processing components in the computing infrastructure may be needed to deploy a subsequent processing component in the computing infrastructure using a particular CLI application.
While CLI applications are well adapted to be used for complex computer operations, such as deploying various processing components of a computing infrastructure, the use of these CLI applications does have some challenges. CLI applications can be difficult to use since the usage of the CLI applications may not be apparent. Each CLI application typically includes a description that can be accessed using some “help” command, such as Unix man command (CMD). On execution of this command for a CLI application, a description of its usage and parameter requirements of the CLI application are presented. Since each CLI application may require different parameters and dependencies of other CLI applications, it would be difficult for a user to keep track of all the different parameters and dependencies when the number of CLI applications that need to be considered is large. In addition, manually managing the different parameters and dependencies of different CLI applications can introduce human errors in processes involving multiple CLI applications.